Swag lamps are known. The term is generally used to refer to lamp structures which hang in a free swinging manner from a ceiling structure. While such lamps have gained some measure of popularity, one disadvantage they have is use of available room space merely to provide a light source. The light source could as well be directly attached to the ceiling leaving the room space for more efficient use. The swag lamp of this invention not only provides a light source but also includes a mirror which permits the user to view the back of the head, when used in conjunction with a stationary mirror, such as a medicine cabinet in a bathroom, or a vanity mirror in a dressing room, etc., and leaves both hands free to fix hair, comb, cut hair, etc. It also has an interior compartment with a light source, a work place and mirror, all specifically designed for use during application of make-up. Thus the available room space is used more efficiently.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved swag lamp.
A further object of this invention is to provide a swag lamp, having an interior compartment designed such that the lamp will function to provide a view of the back of the head, leaving both hands free to work on the hair, and as a beauty table providing a work area for make-up, including mirror, a work area for beauty aids and a light for make-up purposes.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a swag lamp which makes more efficient use of the room space occupied by the lamp, and which is aesthetically attractive.